


Becoming Lord Voldemort

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Living Forever, Murder, Rise of Voldemort, horcrux, tom riddle becomes lord voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: It wasn't as simple as just killing someone and having his soul split; through becoming Lord Voldemort, Tom was lost.





	Becoming Lord Voldemort

The first time he killed someone, Tom felt as if a hand had grabbed his heart and crushed it before taking one of the pieces. He was sick for seven nights and couldn't keep any food in him, but it was the nightmares that were worse than any of his symptoms. His mind would replay the killing over and over and he couldn't stop feeling scared, even though he knew why he'd done it. He HAD to do it if he was to live forever. If his plan failed, the world he dreamed of making would be no more.  
  
The second time was even more unbearable, the screams following him everywhere. He became pale, lost weight and felt as if he was dying. He felt like a drug addict going through withdrawal.   
  
On his third murder, there seemed to be a breakthrough, quite literally. It was as if his soul had been broken that much that he was now immune to the effects. Little did he know that it was having a far greater impact: he began to forget what he liked or what he took pleasure in. Music no longer moved him, he didn't care to look after his owl or even tasted his food. He studied as hard as he could, but now he was like a machine. Soulless.   
  
Fourth. He had so much hate and determination in him.  
  
Fifth. They could all go to hell if they didn't follow him, for he would be the only master.  
  
Sixth. It still wasn't enough, the killings were giving him power, he could feel himself growing stronger as the blood was spilled.   
  
Seventh, the last one. He heard his old name once on the lips of an old school friend, but who was he? Who was Tom Riddle? The boy who had loved the sound of the piano, whose favourite season was autumn, who loved the chocolate cake they had on Tuesdays..who was that boy? Not him, not anymore. Lord Voldemort stared at himself in the mirror and knew he now had the power he wanted to be the darkest lord of all.


End file.
